La mentira de las gafas
by Uyulala
Summary: Renge piensa que Kyouya es demasiado serio y que debería cambiar su actitud, pero no se esperaba que Nekozawa le hipnotizara y menos que el chico mostrase su verdadera naturaleza cada vez que se quite las gafas. ¿Qué pasa cuando en vez de la Bestia de Sangre Fría que esperaba encontrar se topa con un chico dulce y tierno que le declara su amor?
1. ¡Eso es sólo charlatanería!

**Sé que dirán: "¡¿Nuevo fic?! ¿Acaso estás loca?". Lo sé, lo sé, soy de lo peor por embarcarme en otra historia tan pronto y sin acabar las que tengo, sin embargo, sólo serán dos o tres capítulos, no pretendo extenderme más y quizá lo acabe la próxima semana. Advierto que esta historia se localiza en el Universo de mi fic "Ouran High School, the Host's girlfriend", por lo que habrá algunas referencias al mismo, espero no les moleste. Sin embargo, no quiero que sean muy graves, por lo cual no afectarán la lectura si no lo has leído antes.**

* * *

–¡Renge-chan! ¿Nos reunimos a la salida? –le sonrió una chica de larga cabellera castaña.

–Ahhh… lo siento, debo ir al Host Club –se disculpó reverenciando con sus libros de dibujos en las manos.

–Moooo, Renge-chan –hiso un mohín con los labios–. Es bueno pasar tiempo con los chicos durante sus representaciones, pero muy aburrido cuando vas por cuestiones administrativas, ¿o no?

–Realmente no –le sonrió–, aunque podría ser mejor si el Administrador cambiase su actitud.

–Are, are… ¿te refieres a Kyouya-senpai? –preguntó una rubia– ¡Es tan apuesto!

–Eso pasa a segundo plano si hablamos de negocios… –suspiró.

–Renge…

La fría voz de Kyouya a sus espaldas le hiso dar un pequeño respingo, no se esperaba que el azabache estuviese en las cercanías, rogaba porque no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que comentase con sus amigas o estaría en serios problemas. Se giró lentamente con el temor visiblemente pintado en el rostro, notando la gélida mirada a través del vidrio de sus anteojos. El chico se acomodó las gafas y habló con voz seria.

–Se hace tarde para la reunión, deja de perder el tiempo.

Suspiró antes de seguirle sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas… sería otra larga reunión aburrida.

**– OURAN HIGH SCHOOL –**

La risa de los gemelos inundaba la Tercera Sala de Música, divirtiéndose con unas linternas mientras asustaban a Nekozawa, el cual había intentado huir por todos los medios posibles sin conseguirlo. Renge estaba segura de que Kyouya empleaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar en ese momento, mas su paciencia se estaba agotando. Finalmente llegó Haruhi, notando de inmediato el predicamento en el que estaba el integrante del Club de Magia negra, riñendo a los Hitachiin por su conducta.

–Ahhh… –suspiraron– No te hemos visto en gran parte del día, así que encontrarnos con Nekozawa-senpai supuso una gran distracción para nosotros, pero ya que eso te molesta le dejaremos ir con una condición.

–¿Ehhh? –les miró la castaña– ¿Qué condición?

–Hemos escuchado que Nekozawa-senpai puede hipnotizar a las personas… –inició Kaoru, sonriendo divertido.

–…y queremos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos –finalizó Hikaru con una mirada gatuna.

–¡Así que deseamos hipnotice a alguien del Club! –corearon felices.

–No creo que a Nekozawa-senpai le agrade eso –objetó Haruhi.

–En realidad, me parece divertido –sonrió siniestramente.

–¿Lo harás? ¡Genial! –alzaron los pulgares victoriosos.

–¡No dejaré que hipnoticen a mi amada hija! ¡Otou-san lo prohíbe! –dramatizó Tamaki al ver sus intenciones.

–Hey, Tono, Haruhi sería la candidata perfecta, podríamos incluso hacer que luzca más femenina –trataron de hacerle ver.

–¿Fe-Femenina? –tartamudeó sonrojado.

–¡E incluso usar vestidos! –intentaron convencerle.

–¡No! –negó con la cabeza, sacando las imágenes de su mente– Sin importar cuán femenina pudiera ser, Otousan…

Renge notó cómo la sien de Kyouya temblaba ante el alboroto que había comenzado a armarse, no pudiendo concentrarse en los datos expuestos en la pantalla de la computadora con el registro minucioso de los ingresos y egresos diarios, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa a la cual se hallasen reunidos e incluso se cambió de postura mientras se ajustaba los lentes al repasar los gastos. Finalmente no pudo más, parándose de allí y yendo hasta los otros con el enfado en el rostro, Renge fue tras él al verle en ese estado.

–¡Basta! –gritó al resto, callándoles de inmediato– Su constante parloteo no me deja concentrar, exijo que lo detengan en el acto.

–Oh, la Bestia de Sangre Fría se ha enfadado –los gemelos se escudaron detrás de un sofá.

–Kyouya, sólo estábamos… –intentó tranquilizarlo Tamaki.

–No me interesa lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente guarden silencio. Además, es bien sabido que la hipnosis es una farsa, es imposible de realizar en una persona con voluntad fuerte.

–Estás muy seguro de ello –se asomaron los Hitachiin, interesados por el rumbo que tomaba todo.

–La hipnosis es real, puedo asegurártelo –sonrió el chico de magia negra–, puede controlar cualquier mente, incluyendo la tuya.

–Imposible –le miró seriamente.

–Si tan seguro estás de ello –salieron de su escondite, acercándose confiados–, ¿por qué no te ofreces de voluntario? No creemos que a Nekozawa le importe realmente a quién hipnotiza.

–Si eso les deja tranquilos –tomó asiento en una silla libre, quitándose las gafas.

–Perfecto –sonrió el encapuchado.

El chico sacó un reloj dorado de bolsillo de entre los dobleces de la capa, captando la atención del resto, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Renge quedó exactamente enfrente del azabache, mirándole fijamente durante todo el proceso. Nekozawa se paró a un lado, permitiendo al resto observar lo que sucedería, comenzó a mover lentamente el reloj.

–Sigue los movimientos del reloj… –habló con calma, siendo casi hechizante– Deja que tu cuerpo se relaje…

Los hombros rígidos de Kyouya se fueron aflojando poco a poco y sus párpados parecían mantenerse abiertos con mayor dificultad que antes; aunque al principio había estado tenso y con los brazos cruzados, finalmente también ellos perdieron fuerza. Renge observaba todo con mayor atención que el resto, logrando notar cada uno de los pequeños cambios producidos.

–De ahora en adelante, cada vez que te quites las gafas actuarás de acuerdo a tu verdadero Yo –le ordenó el chico.

Nekozawa chasqueó los dedos, sacando al chico del letargo en el cual se hallaba, Kyouya miró con detenimiento a Renge, la cual no se moviera de su sitio, parándose de inmediato mientras le tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

–¡Renge! –habló tiernamente– ¡Oh, dulce Renge!

–¿Ehhh?

La sorpresa de todos no se hiso esperar, la castaña estaba petrificada ante el cambio producido en el serio administrador, las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Los gemelos parpadearon confundidos, ¿ése era el "verdadero" Kyouya?

–¿Se-Senpai? –logró por fin articular la chica.

–¡No puedo callarlo más!, debo decirte… ¡que te amo! –declaró ante el asombro de todos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció mi propuesta? Quería hacer un pequeño fic de esta parejita y luego de leer un manga se me ha ocurrido esto, espero los guste. Ustedes dicen si lo continúo o no.**


	2. Conoce al verdadero Yo

**Les he dicho que no tardaría mucho con este fic, estamos a un pasito del final, espero les esté gustando, creo que es uno de mis proyectos más cortos que me dejan complacida debido a que no había tratado a esta pareja y me ha parecido interesante su interacción. Quizás algún día me anime a otro fic de ellos, pero por el momento no tengo planes de eso.**

* * *

–¿Qué estás diciendo, senpai? –Renge retrocedió dos pasos ante tales palabras, soltándose del agarre del otro.

–Lo cierto es he tenido que soportar todo este tiempo mirándote en silencio, sin poder confesarte lo importante que eres para mí –le miró con dulzura–, el pedir que nos reunamos para discutir los aspectos meramente financieros no es más que un pobre recurso para estar unos instantes a tu lado.

Los gemelos se llevaron una mano a la boca, intentando acallar las risas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus labios al ver la repentina confesión del chico más serio del Host Club. Tamaki estaba en un estado de estupor del cual no lograba salir, balbuceando incoherencias al oír a su mejor amigo expresarse de esa forma. Honey y Mori simplemente miraron todo sin perder detalle alguno, acompañando al espectáculo de una taza de té y un pastelillo. Haruhi quiso decir algo, mas toda su mente quedó en blanco al contemplar dicha reacción del de lentes. Y Renge simplemente se creyó soñando, pues Kyouya parecía ser en ese momento justo como su amado Miyabi-kun, quiso reír, quiso gritar de felicidad, ¡finalmente podía su amor ser correspondido en la medida deseada! ¡Podrían incluso hacer cosplay en la próxima convención! ¡Y hasta interpretar juntos el _ending_ de _Free!_! ¡Definitivamente iba a disfrutarlo!

Justo en ese momento Hikaru se acercó por atrás al azabache, colocando sus anteojos en el lugar correspondiente, al instante el chico volvió a su actitud normal, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al resto con esa mirada gélida tan característica en él.

–Les dije que no funcionaría –avisó con seriedad–, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo el siquiera creer en ello, regresen a sus actividades cotidianas y…

Kaoru le quitó las gafas, logrando erradicar el seño fruncido y los labios adustos de su rostro, mostrándose tan atento y cortés como el chico de su videojuego favorito.

–Así que, Renge, necesito una respuesta de tu parte… –continuó donde se quedase– ¿te gusto yo?

Hikaru colocó las gafas.

–…yo haré lo mismo, necesito todavía verificar las cifras de este mes, así como decidir y programar nuestro siguiente cosplay, he pensado…

Kaoru las colocó.

–Si acaso tu respuesta es negativa, no diré palabra alguna que moleste tus oídos, pero de no ser así entonces sólo ordena, que no me alcanzarán las horas del día para hacerte inmensamente feliz, si…

Hikaru las devolvió a su lugar.

–…seriamente en las propuestas de todos ustedes, creo que la opción de Tamaki es la más acertada, nunca nos hemos disfrazado de vaqueros, así que supondrá un cambio fresco en nuestras clientas y su rutina.

Los gemelos ya no pudieron continuar, carcajeándose sin importarles el que Kyouya les mirase con reprobación. El chico se cruzó de brazos, dedicándoles una mirada gélida al notar tal comportamiento, el cual no era apropiado ante ninguna de sus muchas doncellas.

No… Kyouya no era Miyabi, así de simple. Incluso si le acompañaba y hacía todo lo que deseaba sabía que todo era una mentira, sólo los efectos de la hipnosis realizada por Nekozawa, suspiró al darse cuenta de ello.

–Renge –le llamó el chico, haciendo que temblase un instante–, me parece que es imposible llevar aquí nuestra reunión, acompáñame a la Biblioteca del Ala Sur.

…_el pedir que nos reunamos para_ _discutir los aspectos meramente financieros no es más que un pobre recurso para estar unos instantes a tu lado._

Renge sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar dichas palabras, porque sin importar que el chico se comportase como antes, ella nunca olvidaría lo que confesase momentos atrás, sin tener que esconder cómo era realmente.

–Debemos pedirle a Nekozawa-senpai que retire la hipnosis –declaró segura la castaña una vez que los administradores salieran del sitio.

–Espera, Haruhi –se recargó en su hombro derecho Kaoru–, ¿no crees que es un poco cruel de tu parte?

–¿Ehhh? –le miró sin entender.

–Hacer que Kyouya regrese a su anterior estado en este preciso momento es jugar con los sentimientos de Renge –declaró Hikaru, recargándose en su otro hombro.

–No entiendo –se sinceró.

–¿Acaso no dijo Nekozawa-senpai que se mostraría justamente como es? –preguntó Kaoru, sonriendo ladinamente.

–Y todos sabemos que Renge-chan está enamorada de Kyouya desde hace mucho, ¿no sería mejor darle una oportunidad?

–Su-Supongo –se sinceró–. Pero en ese caso, consideraría mejor que Kyouya-senpai sea consciente de lo que dice o hace.

–Are, are, Haruhi, creo que no entiendes –negó Kaoru con la cabeza–. Renge tiene ya mucho tiempo en el Ouran y hasta el momento Kyouya jamás ha tomado la iniciativa con ella, ¿acaso no es cierto?

Hikaru y Haruhi asintieron al mismo tiempo al percatarse de ello.

–Incluso hoy, cuando entraron en la Sala no nos imaginábamos lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ¿no? Creíamos que meramente quería ver los ingresos financieros, mas no que deseaba compartir el instante con Renge.

Hikaru y Haruhi parecieron comprender algo muy grave de pronto, abriendo la boca ante la revelación.

–Ellos sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón, ¿no lo creen? –les guiñó el ojo el pelinaranja– Justo como el que recibieron ustedes dos.

Hikaru y Haruhi tornaron a sonrojarse ante las palabras del otro… quizá no era tan mala idea dicho plan.

– **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL –**

Renge no sabía qué era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa, muchas veces había estado a solas con el azabache en la Tercera Sala de Música, un salón abandonado e incluso en el despacho de su padre consultando estadísticas, registrando los gastos, recortando el presupuesto de los vestuarios… y ninguna de ellas habían producido en su persona el más leve cambio. Desde la rodación de su película pudo ver al "verdadero" Kyouya, no aquél que creía sacado de un videojuego, sino al chico frío y controlador que actuaba conforme números y cálculos. Había llegado a aceptarlo e incluso a agradarle en un plano meramente profesional, ya que sus técnicas de mercadeo le sirviesen en más de una ocasión para negociar el precio de las Muñecas de porcelana Edición limitada de _Gosick_, pagando apenas unos 5000 dólares.

Por eso mismo quedó sorprendida cuando el azabache accediera a ir a comprar muebles con ella, insistiendo en recorrer las tiendas más caras con clara influencia francesa y sin "caricatura" en sus diseños. Había pasado un buen día en su compañía, sin que eso se tradujese de otro modo, despidiéndose al caer la noche y no hacer comentario de ningún tipo al día siguiente cuando le viese por los pasillos.

Sí, podía aceptar esos rayos de amistad de su parte, mas nunca esperó escuchar una confesión como la de hace apenas unos minutos. Se sintió cohibida en su presencia, ¿cómo actuar ante el chico que te gusta, que le gustas, que sabes que le gustas pero que él no sabe que tú sabes? Eran demasiados enredos en su pobre cabecita, las ideas se encimaban unas sobre otras sin saber cuál era cuál, agachó el rostro sonrojada ante ello.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico al ver la gama de colores en su rostro.

–Ahhh, ahhh, sí –tomó un informe cualquiera, colocándolo frente a ella.

–Es más fácil si lo lees al revés –corrigió su equivocación, volteando el escrito.

Renge no dijo nada, limitándose a leer algo acerca de los precios de los pastelillos y tés importados en los últimos 30 días. Kyouya por su parte continuó con la revisión de los datos de embargue, en unos días llegaría una colección especial de tazas por las cuales había invertido un poco más del dinero estimado, mas valdría la pena el resultado final. Los ojos de la castaña se desviaron instintivamente hacia el chico, notando la atención y cuidado que prestaba a dichos datos, ¿realmente podía alguien ser tan buen actor e ir en contra de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Recordó la vez que le riñese por tocar un tema tan delicado como lo era su padre, el azabache indudablemente podía colocarse una máscara que evitara revelar su verdadera naturaleza por un bien mayor mas, ¿hasta cuándo podría ser así?

–Senpai… –le llamó suavemente.

–¿Sí? –preguntó sin voltear a verle, realizando unas correcciones con un plumón.

Sin pedir permiso, sin siquiera pensarlo, se paró de su asiento, caminando con lentitud hasta llegar a su lado, el chico giró para verla a los ojos y ella aprovechó ese instante para retirar los anteojos de su sitio, contemplando sus iris sin vidrio que se interpusiera entre los mismos.

–Renge… –le llamó suavemente– No has contestado mi pregunta… ¿te gusto?

La chica no acertó a decir nada, apretando con mayor fuerza las gafas del joven, sintió el tacto de sus frías manos en su rostro, acariciando suavemente su mejilla en un gesto sincero, algo que nunca antes se hubiese atrevido el Ootori a hacer, abrió los labios para decir algo, mas su boca estaba seca, su garganta se atragantó con las miles de palabras que había preparado para ese momento y vio en cámara lenta cómo el chico acercaba cada vez más su rostro al suyo.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Acaso Renge podrá conocer finalmente otra faceta de Kyouya? ¿Nekozawa lo sacará del trance? Bueno, eso podremos verlo en el siguiente capítulo, no sé si sean tres o cuatro, pero no pasará de allí. ¡Dejen su review!**


	3. Déjame ver dentro de ti

**Finalmente termino este pequeño fic que salió en un día cualquiera, sé que prometí traerlo antes, pero entre una y otra cosa se me van las ideas. Puede que termine un poco extraño, pero no quería extenderme mucho, les dejo a ustedes la oportunidad de acabarlo de la manera que más les agrade. Quizás escriba más de esta pareja en mis otros fics que todavía publico, así que esperen ver un poco más de KyouRen por allí.**

**¡Bonita lectura!**

* * *

–¿Puedo saber qué haces?

La fría voz de Kyouya le sacó de su ensoñación, contempló esos ojos fríos tras el vidrio, mirándola fijamente con atención, sin comprender por qué la chica se había tomado el atrevimiento de acercarse tanto. La castaña se alejó unos centímetros, impulsada por un resorte ante el brusco cambio de personalidad producido tras colocarle nuevamente las gafas.

–Te-Tenías algo en el cabello, así que te lo quité –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–¿Y para eso debías estar tan cerca? –preguntó gravemente, acomodándose los anteojos.

–Bu-Bueno, yo… –tartamudeó nerviosa.

–La próxima vez no lo hagas –recriminó, regresando su mirada al informe económico del semestre.

Renge quedó helada.

– **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL –**

–¡Renge-chan, Renge-chan! ¡Los dibujos te quedaron preciosos! –festejó una pelirroja.

–¡Sí! ¡Adoré los acercamientos que hiciste de Kenichi-kun! ¡Supiste captar muy bien su mirada! –secundó una rubia.

–¡Sentí que mi corazón latía con cada una de sus frases! –suspiró una castaña.

–¡Lo amamos! –hablaron a una sola voz.

–¿Cuándo sacas el siguiente doushinji?

–¿De qué serie lo harás?

–¿Será yaoi?

–¿Tienes planes para hacer un Original?

Renge se sintió renovada con los comentarios de sus amigas, era un pequeño rayo de luz en su día a día; finalmente no tenía que esconder sus gustos ante el resto de la gente, incluso cuando algunos le mirasen extraño y otros tantos no comprendieran de qué estaba hablando, podía sentir que pertenecía a un sitio, que sólo bastaba estar con ellas para que su vida mejorara un poco.

–¡Renge-kun!

La risa cantarina de los gemelos le tomó por sorpresa, el par demoníaco le abrazó a ambos lados, tal y como hacían con Haruhi. La castaña no entendía el por qué de ese comportamiento, ellos nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos a ella e incluso preferían no estar en el mismo equipo cuando el maestro encargaba tarea.

–¡Vamos a jugar, Renge-kun! –sonrieron ladinamente, siendo observados con detenimiento por las amigas de la chica– ¿Te parece bien si el perdedor es castigado? Dejaremos que nos hagas lo que quieras.

–¡Kyaaaaaa! –se escuchó el grito de felicidad de las chicas.

–Yo no… –tartamudeó confundida.

–Renge.

La chica se giró, topándose con el menor de los Ootori detrás de ella, el joven miraba reprobatoriamente el comportamiento de los gemelos, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, en vez de esa mirada filosa cual aguja de hielo se topó con los ojos cristalinos del chico, no había rastro de las gafas en ningún lado.

–¿Senpai?

–¡Vamos, Renge! Se hace tarde, debemos discutir unas cuestiones…

Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, sin dar una explicación al respecto, tomó a la chica de la muñeca y le llevó con él, comenzando a recorrer los pasillos lejos del resto.

–¿No crees que es hora de hablar con Nekozawa? –preguntó Kaoru mientras les veía perderse de vista.

–¿Y que retire la hipnosis? No, esto es más divertido –sonrió Hikaru, con los lentes del azabache en la mano.

Kyouya llevó a Renge al Club de Té, el cuarto destinado al mismo estaba más retirado que el resto debido a que la fundadora del mismo pertenecía a una de las más antiguas y rigurosas familias practicantes de la Ceremonia del Té, por lo cual deseaba absoluto silencio en cada una de sus reuniones. Ahora, sin embargo, se hallaba desierto debido a que el resto de los estudiantes todavía se encontraban a la mitad de las clases.

–¿Qué hacías con ellos, Renge? –le preguntó ansioso el chico.

–Me abordaron, yo no…

–¡Estaban demasiado cerca de ti! –le interrumpió, fijando la mirada en el piso– No me gusta… no me gusta verte con los gemelos… ni con ningún otro chico…

–¿Estás celoso? –ensanchó su sonrisa, divertida al verle en ese estado.

–¡Mucho! –volteó a verle directamente a los ojos, dejándole sin habla.

A partir de entonces escenas como ésa se sucedieron con mayor frecuencia. Lo que en cualquier momento le habría hecho saltar de felicidad ahora mismo le incomodaba. Siempre deseó que su Miyabi-kun fuera real, que repitiera frases de su otome favorito mientras interpretaba algunas escenas, que le jurase su amor y que compartieran diversas citas románticas; cuando conoció a Kyouya por un momento creyó que podía suceder, mas pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Sin embargo, ahora entendía que el Ootori le había llegado a agradar no por sus frases dulces, sus gestos caballerosos o su amplia sonrisa… simplemente no podía explicarlo, pero odiaba admitir que extrañaba al Kyouya de palabras secas que sabía eran sinceras, extrañaba al Kyouya de mirada adusta que sonreía casi imperceptiblemente cuando hacía algo bien por el Club, extrañaba al Kyouya de postura firme ante los caprichos que ella solía tener, extrañaba al Kyouya de firmes ideas que no temía exponer ante ella.

–_¿Con quién has estado?_

–_Renge, ¿no te parece suficiente mi compañía?_

–_Te vi hablando con Mori-senpai en el pasillo, ¿desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos?_

Renge suspiró. La lluvia comenzó a caer suavemente mientras ella esperaba el autobús en una parada de Akihabara, había ido a recoger la nueva Muñeca de Porcelana de _Suigintou_ a tamaño real. El encargado de la tienda le informó que el pedido había salido defectuoso, por lo cual fue devuelto, esperando recibir el nuevo en la semana, así que volvería con las manos vacías. Sin embargo, luego de conocerla por meses y ser su clienta consentida debido a las grandes sumas de dinero que estaba dispuesta a pagar por los productos originales, le había preguntado por qué deseaba a la _Primer muñeca de Rozen_ y no a _Hinaichigo_, a quien creía se parecía más. Renge había sonreído ante esta pregunta, muy pocos podían conocer la respuesta a la misma.

Pensaba en eso mientras soplaba sus manos enguantadas, los días eran cada vez más fríos debido a la presencia del invierno, lo cual le parecía extraño ya que la primavera nunca tardaba tanto; sin embargo, al fijarse si aparecía el autobús pudo distinguir un par de siluetas que reconocía muy bien.

Se trataba de Tsugumi y Kyouya, la chica de coletas bajas y ojos grises parecía encantada con su presencia, sonriendo ampliamente mientras él cargaba con un paraguas negro. El joven parecía dispuesto a acompañarla a casa debido a que cargaba el portafolio de ambos, sin embargo, una gota de lluvia resbaló por su rostro en ese momento, entrando en su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que lo cerrara por inercia y llevándose una mano hasta el mismo dispuesto a frotarlo. Sin medir peligro atravesó presurosa la calle.

_No quiero… que nadie más conozca esa faceta suya…_

–¡Senpai! –gritó eufórica, interponiéndose entre el azabache y la de ojos grises.

Kyouya abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de encontrarla allí, contemplándole sin farsas ni barreras de por medio, con esos ojos transparentes que se clavaban en su menudo cuerpo cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Hábilmente le colocó los anteojos antes de que Tsugumi notase el cambio producido en aquél conocido como Bestia de Sangre Fría.

–Qué-Qué milagro encontrarlos –rió nerviosamente, siendo consciente por primera vez del arrebato que había tenido.

–Lo mismo digo, Renge-chan –le sonrió la otra, ajena a las emociones que experimentaba la castaña–, ¿has venido a comprar el nuevo _single_ de Kazunari Ninomiya?

–E-En realidad viene por la nueva Rozen Maiden…

–¡¿Ya llegó?! –se emocionó– ¡Oh, acabo de comprar dulces y doramas, de haber sabido me hubiera esperado un poco más!

–¿Vinieron a comprar juntos? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Bieeeeen…

–¡Ahí estás!

Kaoru llegó corriendo en ese momento, alcanzando a Tsugumi mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca e inclinaba repetidas veces con nerviosismo.

–Lo siento, se me ha hecho un poco tarde, espero no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado.

–No, para nada, me he topado con Renge y Kyouya, ¡ha sido agradable!

–Menos mal, ¿nos vamos? –sonrió.

–Claro –correspondió la sonrisa–. Hasta luego, chicos.

Renge se sintió tonta en ese momento, pero no podía culpársele al verles juntos bajo el mismo paraguas, era la escena perfecta para un manga shoujo, entonces el protagonista se inclinaría sobre la heroína y daría un suave beso en los labios mientras le declaraba su amor.

–¿Puedo saber el por qué de tu repentina llegada? –oyó la voz de Kyouya.

–Pensé que… bueno…

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que había sentido miedo de compartir esos pequeños destellos de sinceridad con otra persona? ¿O siquiera insinuarle que Nekowaza le había hipnotizado por días? Creyó que la única persona con la cual podía explicarse era la otra cara del azabache, por lo cual retiró los anteojos con rapidez. El chico le miró suavemente, sin entender por qué sus lentes descansaban en sus manos, Renge jugó nerviosamente con ellos y trató de ordenar las palabras que se atoraban en su boca.

–No quiero tener que compartirte… –explicó entre pequeños sollozos– Quiero ser la única que pueda verte como eres realmente… y sin embargo, no deseo que continúes así… quiero al viejo Kyouya de vuelta, deseo sus reproches, su seriedad, su exigencia… la manera en que me habla, la forma en que me trata, cómo se comporta cuando está conmigo… todo…

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó más bajo de lo habitual.

Renge asintió.

–No te entiendo, no quieres al frío Kyouya, pero tampoco al dulce…

–¡No es eso! –se apresuró a corregir– Quiero que vuelvas a ser tú, pero que me permitas ver dentro de ti de vez en cuando… que me hagas saber que no soy una extraña en tu vida… quiero que tus ojos sean sinceros cada vez que me miras, que tus palabras no contengan farsa alguna, que tus gestos se desarrollen con naturalidad para ti… ¿acaso es mucho pedir? ¡Me gustas tal cual eres, no hay necesidad de cambiar nada!

Kyouya se acercó a ella, quitándole los lentes de la mano y colocándolos de vuelta en su sitio.

–En ese caso, sólo tenías que decirlo…

Renge clavó sus ojos almendrados en Kyouya, el cual le contemplaba con autosuficiencia, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. La chica sintió su rostro arder al comprender que el azabache recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había confesado segundos atrás.

–Pe-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Tú? ¿Acaso no?

–Tamaki habló con Nekozawa por horas hasta convencerlo de retirar la hipnosis.

–¿Así que tú…? –se sintió acalorada en ese instante.

–Sí, recuerdo perfectamente todo –habló tranquilamente–, ¿qué decías de mis ojos, mis palabras y mis gestos?

Si antes Renge consideró que no podía pasar una pena mayor, se dio cuenta de que no era cierto, Kyouya acababa de demostrarle lo contrario. Quiso salir corriendo en ese instante, mas el azabache le atrapó de la muñeca, jalándola hacia él. Escuchó el ritmo cardíaco del mayor mientras aspiraba su colonia, sintió cómo su propio corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado y su respiración se volvía entrecortada.

–Se-Senpai…

–Si realmente quieres conocerme… entonces quédate un poco más…

Renge asintió suavemente.

Kyouya besó su frente en apenas un roce.

_¿Por qué prefiero a Suigintou ante Hinaichigo? Creo que una persona amable, dulce y bondadosa todo el tiempo llega a resultar melosa, predecible y manipulable. Es un personaje muy plano, prefiero a una persona segura de sí misma, que esté dispuesta a luchar por sus objetivos incluso si el resto no logra comprenderle, se necesita de mucho coraje y determinación para ello, esa persona es, indudablemente, digna de mi respeto._

Y ésa era la misma razón por la cual había llegado a preferir a Kyouya sobre Miyami.

* * *

**Agggg, ya sé que salió patético mi intento de KyouRen, pero nunca había escrito sobre ellos, siento que todavía no manejo a esta pareja. Creo que podría haber hecho más, pero realmente no quería que Kyouya quedara tan OCC y aun así creo que me salí un poco de su personalidad. Espero les haya agradado esta pequeña lectura, ¿merezco un review?**

* * *

–Espera, senpai… –Renge pareció comprender algo de pronto– ¡¿Desde cuándo Nekozawa retiró la hipnosis?!


End file.
